Many systems have been developed over the years for shifting gears of motor transmissions. Typically the gear combinations are engaged by moving what are known in the trade as rail members. The rail members are accessible through an opening in the transmission casing and are moveably mounted such that movement of a particular rail member in a particular direction will engage a particular gear combination. Generally, such systems have featured a complex arrangement of a multiplicity of components that are characteristically costly to manufacture and assemble as well as being noisy due to movement of their components in addition to creating difficulties in routing between the location of the transmission and the location at which the transmission is to be manually controlled. Examples of prior art manual gear shifting mechanism for vehicular transmissions can be respectively found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,082,638 and 3,765,261 which, although proportedly can be used to advantage in shifting gears of a transmission, are complex in their respective designs and are costly to manufacture.
There exists then a need to provide a mechanism for manually shifting gears in a motor transmission, from a remote operating control location that is simpler and less costly than the systems used in the past as well as enabling simple means of connecting the transmission to the operating station control that can be easily and effectively routed.